A Sad Love Story
by pailyforeverstories
Summary: Emily and Paige go on a bumpy ride of trying to know each other and maintaining their relationships. What secrets has Paige been hiding? What is Emily keeping from Paige? Will be rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Paige's POV**

Emily and I are in The Brew. We spot Spencer and Aria.

"Hey Guys.", Emily waves her friends over.

"Hi Emily, Hi Paige.", says Aria awkwardly.

"What are you guys up to?", Emily and I look at each other and shrug our shoulders.

"Nothing just hanging out, you guys could join us I'll pay.", Emily stands up.

"Sure you know the regular right?", Spencer looks at Emily skeptically.

"Of course Spence.", Emily rolls her eyes and walks away.

As soon as Emily was out of sight Aria and Spencer start questioning me.

"Did you say it?", says Aria as she sits down next to me.

"Say what?", I look at them confused.

"I love you, to Emily." Spencer takes a seat across from me.

"Yes.", I say as I shift uncomfortably in my chair. I don't really speak about loving Emily especially not to Emily's friends but I want them to like me. I can feel the heat rushing to my face as I get embarrassed.

"Look she's blushing, Did she say it back?", questions Spencer curiously.

"No, I don't know why.", I shrug my shoulders. I wish Emily could say it back but what if Emily doesn't love me.

"She'll say it soon just give her time.", says Aria trying to comfort me.

"It's been a month since I said it.", I look at them with sad eyes, while Spencer and Aria look at me in shock.

"Wow I thought it was miss said for a few days but not a month.", Spencer gives me a sympathetic smile and Aria sits there silently. I look up to see Emily coming back with the coffees

"Alright here you go.", Emily hands us our coffees.

"I'll take mine to go Em.", I say as u get up and grab my backpack and jacket.

"You're leaving.", Emily says with a pout. Usually I would give in and stay but I just can't be here anymore.

"I have a lot of homework to do, but I'll see you later.", I lie.

"Okay text me when you get home.", I think she knows I'm lying but is deciding to let it go.

"See you later, Love you." I give Emily a quick kiss on the lips and smile. Emily looks like she is about to say something but changed her mind and just smiled back. I say goodbye to Spencer and Aria then leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's POV**

I watch Paige walk out the door and turned back to my friends.

"Come on Em, What's the deal?", Spencer snaps at me.

"What deal?", I look at them confused.

"Paige told us that she told you she loves you and you didn't say it back, Are you mad at her for something?", Spencer and Aria look at me.

"No I'm not mad at her.", I think about it and I don't remember being mad at Paige.

"Then why won't you admit that you're in love with Paige.", I look at them afraid to speak the truth but I know Paige won't wait forever.

"I'm afraid that I'll lose her I love her I really do but what if A does something to Paige and I lose her forever I don't think I can through another lose like that.", I feel myself on the verge of tears.

"If something does happen to Paige and you haven't told her how you feel, she'll die thinking that you don't love her.", I look at Spencer and Aria and then at my hands. I really screwed up I have to fix this.

"You're right Spencer.", I agree.

"Just go now she wouldn't mind you interrupting her homework.", says Spencer sarcastically.

"I'll go now wish me luck.", I grab my bag and rush out The Brew. I have to fix things with Paige or I'll really lose her forever.

Half an hour later I walk up to Paige's porch and ring the doorbell after while paige finally opened the door.

"Hey Em, what are you doing here, I thought you weren't coming until 6.", Paige looks at me surprised and steps outside closing the door behind her.

Instead of answering her I kiss her. A kiss filled with love, lust, and passion. Paige deepens the kiss her tongue battling mine for dominance. We continue kissing until we're both out of breath and we make eye contact.

"I love you Paige.", I see her face look surprised.

"You do?", Paige looks at me seriously and I nod my head.

"I love you too.", I give her quick kiss.

Out of the corner of eye I see a car roll up in front of Paige's house and throws an entire bucket of pink paint on Paige's car.

"What the hell?!", paige runs up to her car. I can tell she is really angry. I walk up to her just when we hear.

"Stupid Dyke.", from the person in the car. I don't know who it is but all I know is that he and paige must know each other. I see paige pick up a rock and throw it at the car smashing the windows.

"You're gonna pay for that McCullers.", Paige grabs my hand and takes inside the house. We go upstairs to her room.

"Who was that?", I sit down on Paige's bed and wait for her to answer me.

"Adam Campbell he's been bothering me since his sister committed suicide." I look at Paige shocked.

"What does that have to do with you?", paige sits down next to me and takes my hand.

"She was my ex before Shana her name was Alyssa we dated for 2 months." I look at my hands not knowing how to react to this.

"What happened?", I whisper nervously that I might upset Paige.

"She cheated on me with one of my best friends, when I found out I was angry, I broke up with her the next day she kept apologizing and begging for me to give her a second chance but I said no a week later she committed suicide, everyone was upset but her brother Adam blamed it on me and to this day he still does." Paige looks at me and then looks away.

"Just promise me that you'll be safe around him.", I lift her chin up with my finger so she could look at me.

"I promise." Paige gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good because I don't think I could live without you.", Paige smiles and kisses my forehead. I give her a hug."I love you so much Paige, you mean everything to me, I'm afraid that I'll lose you." I hug Paige in tighter meaning every word I say.

"I promise you I'm not going anywhere.", says Paige.

Paige kisses me gently at first but things get heated quickly. Paige grazes her tongue across my bottom lip. I part my lips slightly giving Paige the chance to deepen the kiss. I straddle Paige's waist. I take off Paige's shirt and Paige takes off mine. Paige reaches behind my back and unclasped my bra. Emily pulls back for a second.

"Are you sure you want to do this, we could stop if you're not ready." I look at Paige making this is what she wants.

"I'm ready, are you?", Paige looks at me.

"Yeah I'm ready.", I kiss Paige again.

Paige slides the straps of my bra down my shoulders and down my arms and tosses it to the side. Paige flips us over so that she is straddling me. Paige kisses down my neck leaving marks as she goes. Finally her mouth lands on my my breast and takes the nipple into her mouth. I moan at the sensation. She switch's to the other nipple paying it the amount of attention. Paige pulls on the front of jeans and looks at me for permission. I nod my head and she unbuttons the button on my jeans and unzips the zipper. Paige pulls my jeans off of me and tosses them on the floor. Paige slowly kisses up my leg and on the inside of my thigh.I can't take it anymore as she teases around the area where I want her to touch the most.

"Paige please.", I beg.

Paige finally takes my panties off and tosses them to the side. I feel Paige run her fingers through my fold turning me on even more.

"What do you want me to do Emily?", Paige husks into my ear.

"Paige fuck me please.", I beg.

With that Paige enters me with two fingers going in and out at a steady rhythm. I moan in pleasure. I ride Paige's hand. I can feel myself getting close but I can't come just yet. That's when feel Paige's tongue on my clit. I lose all control over my body.

"Paaiiggee!", I scream as my orgasm takes over me. Paige kisses her way back up my body. Paige kisses me and I can taste myself on her.

"That was amazing.", say in between breaths.

"Yeah.", Paige kisses me again and I flip us over so that I am straddling Paige.

"Now it's your turn.", I whisper into Paige's ear.


End file.
